


Il s'est trompé.

by Noctambulle



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Azzeddine s'est trompé. Etienne ne l'aimait pas.





	Il s'est trompé.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'A PAS ASSEZ D'ETIEDDINE DANS LE FANDOM CA VA PAS DU TOUT DU TOUT (alors j'en ai écrit un en 10 minutes, je sais pas ce que ça vaut, si ça se trouve c'est kk, si c'est le cas je m'excuse d'avance)  
> Edit : Etienne (et Azzeddine aussi hein) si tu passe par là heu ... ben je sais pas quoi dire, juste que si ça vous dérange je supprimerais (et que je vous aime bcp d'amour.)

Il s'est trompé. Il a tout imaginé. Tous ces gestes, toutes ses allusions, ce n'en était pas. C'était anodin. Il se souvient que certains ont essayé de le prévenir. Mais lui il y croyait.

Il s’est trompé. Il croyait qu'Etienne l'aimait et il l'a embrassé. Il n'aurait pas dû. Etienne s'est enfui. Etienne l'a giflé. Maintenant il a mal, il a le cœur en miettes, la joue en feu, les lèvres humides et les yeux pleins de larmes. Maintenant il est seul, il traîne dans les rues, maintenant il est perdu dans la ville et dans sa tête. Maintenant il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, parce qu'il a vécu trop longtemps en se berçant d'illusions, dans une sorte de brouillard formés de mensonges inconsistants, et maintenant qu'il en est sorti, il ne sait plus comment se battre contre la dureté du monde qui l'entoure, du vraie, de celui plein de vérités toutes plus moches et blessantes les unes que les autres.

 

Il s'est trompé et il est tombé. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Il ne peut plus remonter. Il est tout au fond du trou. Et maintenant il a mal. Maintenant Etienne fuit son regard. Maintenant Etienne ne lui sourit plus.  
Maintenant il regrette d'avoir cédé à l'appel de ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû résister. Mais il sait qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Il était aveuglé par ce brouillard. Il y croyait.

-Azzeddine ? Tout va bien ?

Il regarde tristement Valentine, avant d'hocher la tête et de s'en aller, comme un zombie. Il croise Etienne dans le couloir, mais lui ne le croise pas. Il fait comme s'il n'existait pas, presse le pas pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de lui. Valentine, à l'autre bout du couloir, a tout vu. Elle voit toujours tout. Elle s'approche, prend la main d’Azzeddine, pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, qu’elle est là. Il se retourne et craque. Il fond dans les bras de sa collègue et amie et se met à pleurer.

Il sait qu’au fond c’est de sa faute, qu'il s'est menti tout seul, que Valentine et Hugo ont essayé de le protéger. Qu'il aurait dû les écouter. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de pleurer à chaudes larmes devant toute la rédaction. Il en a marre. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Il ne sait pas s'il veut oublier Etienne ou se rappeler de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne sait plus rien. Il ne distingue plus les mensonges et les vérités. Les deux le blessent. Les deux sont durs. Il a l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Il s'est trompé, il s’est menti, et maintenant il est cassé, brisé, et il n’est pas sûr de s’en remettre un jour, de pouvoir recoller les morceaux.


End file.
